Funeral directors have a diverse role in the funeral process and their duties can range from preparing the body of the deceased for burial to the coordination and implementation of the logistics of the funeral, such as conducting services in the funeral home, crematory or at the grave site. Accordingly, a funeral director must be prepared to lock/unlock caskets, open/close urns, dispense committal sand and/or holy water and take measurements of remain containers, as well as other functions. Unfortunately, the tools needed to perform these functions require the funeral director to carry a tool case having each of the separate tools necessary to carry out these tasks.
This is undesirable for several reasons. First, as a funeral director is typically in formal dress and must interact with family and friends of the deceased, carrying a tool case is unsightly and inconvenient. Second, because each of the necessary tools would most likely be separately and loosely contained within the tool case, it is possible that one or more tools may become lost. Third, in the situation where the funeral director does not use a tool case to carry the tools, but rather carries the tools separately in his/her pocket, it is more likely that some or all of the necessary tools may be forgotten.